Harry Potter and the Tournament of Harry Potters
by Supersilver46
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't expecting to be forced to compete in a deadly competition like the Triwizard tournament, but that wasn't exactly what surprised him. What surprised him was the fact that three other versions of himself also have to compete, and they're not too keen on working together...


"Harry Potter."

Harry's heart skipped a beat as Dumbledore read his name from the slip of paper he held. The noise in the great hall had suddenly ground to a halt, and he felt everyone's eyes on him.

"H-"

Dumbledore was interrupted when the goblet suddenly spat out another sheet of paper. Dumbledore looked confused as he cautiously read the name that was on the paper,

"Harry Potter?"

Another scrap of paper shot out of the goblet, followed by another scrap of paper. Dumbledore grabbed the pieces of paper and read the names that were written on them.

"Harry Potter."

"Hari Potter, though this one is written with an 'i' instead of a 'y', and there's an 'r' missing..."

...

"This is ridiculous!" Fleur shouted, "The Triwizzard tournament is supposed to be fair, but not only was a fourth champion called from Hogwarts, but a fifth, sixth, and seventh champion as well!"

"And to make matters worse, they're all Potter from different dimensions..." Snape scowled.

"How could that possibly make matters worse?!" The Harry sitting next to Harry, who was next to Hari said, "You have a Super! Version, a Rational! Version, and a female version, what more could you ask for?"

"I have a list of things I want, would you like me to read it to you?"

"Anyway, is there any way you could take us out of the tournament?" Harry asked, "I think that having four Hogwarts champions is a bit too much, don't you think?"

"Sorry, but rules are rules," Bagman said, "We'll need to-"

"Actually I wouldn't mind switching to Beauxbatons," Super! Harry said, "I've never had a harem from an alternate dimension before."

"A what?" Crouch asked.

"Oh it's a group of girls that formed to praise me, mainly because I'm _that_ charming." Super! Harry said, "Don't you think so, _madamoiselle_?" he wiggled his eyebrows at Fleur.

" _Ton français est attrayant, mon cochon_." Fleur muttered under her breath.

"I think she's in love with me!" Super! Harry stage whispered to Harry.

"I doubt that…" Harry said as he looked at the fuming Fleur, "I think she's mad."

"Yes she is mad, madly in love with me that is!"

"Ahem," Bagman cleared his throat, "No, you cannot switch houses, the rules clearly state that-"

"Screw the rules, I'm Harry Potter and I get what I want!" Super! Harry shouted as he stamped his foot on the ground, "And I want a harem! Let me join their school!"

"The rules clearly state that-"

"Let me join their school!"

"The rules-"

"Let me join their school!"

"The-"

"LET ME-" Suddenly Super! Harry could no longer speak.

"Thank you Mr. Crouch," Bagman said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, Crouch smirked and ignored the looks he got from Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. "I'm sorry to say that there is nothing to be done about this situation, the rule books have never mentioned what to do when multiple competitors are summoned from alternate dimensions."

The Headmasters and the other champions scowled at Bagman before they stormed out of the room.

"Professor, what do we do now?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"We'll try to find a way to keep you safe in the tournament Harry," Dumbledore said, "In the meantime, why don't you talk with yourselves? I'm sure they can offer something substantial that will lead to your survival."

...

"So we'll have to work together to surrvi-"

"Work together?" Rational! Harry said, "You must be out of your mind, why would I work with someone like you?"

"Because it'll increase our chances at survival?"

"Sorry, but you'll need to increase your IQ first, before I ever agree to work with you." Rational! Harry said, "Don't worry though, _I'll_ do all the work, _you_ will be my meat shield."

"That doesn't sound very rational." Harry said.

"Just because it isn't rational to _you_ , doesn't mean it isn't rational to _me_." Rational!Harry said, before he turned and walked away, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a tournament to win."

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. He turned to the other two who were still sitting in the room.

"Okay, so if the three of us work toget-"

"I'm going to have to stop you right there," Super! Harry said, "Why should I work with you?"

"Because it'll be the best way to survive the tournament!"

"No, you see I've got a specific set of skills which you wish you had," Super! Harry said, "You see I have a special bloodline that grants me powers beyond your wildest imagination."

"That's cool, what kind of powers do you have?" Harry asked.

"Uh, they're beyond your imagination!"

"Are you going to tell me what they are or-"

"If I were to tell you, it would require a long winded explanation, and the only time I would reveal information would be during an intense battle, preferably a battle where one's life is at stake!" Super! Harry shouted. "Anyway, I'm going to add more girls to my harem, goodbye!"

"Well, it looks like it's down to just you and me," Harry said to Hari, "Unless you have some epic power, in which case you're probably going to abandon me like the rest."

"Well I do have one power, but it isn't anything special," Hari said, "I have the ability to read ahead in the script."

"...What?"


End file.
